


It's DiGiorno (drunk.)

by not_really_ginny_weasley



Series: California Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunkenness, Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Protective Happy Hogan, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_really_ginny_weasley/pseuds/not_really_ginny_weasley
Summary: Callie gets drunk and has a breakdown.
Series: California Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880365
Kudos: 2





	It's DiGiorno (drunk.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First Marvel fic, yay! I've been itching to get this one out, and here it is!
> 
> Fair Warning: This centers around a drunk teenage girl having a breakdown, and it talk about (attempted) infanticide. If this bothers you in any way shape or form, please view with discretion.

An exasperated groan filled the room as Happy's phone rang California Stark's tone. Although he'd known the girl since birth, she had a penchant for getting on his nerves. It was like a secondary talent to her intellect.

"What, Callie? Is it an emergency?" he grumbled, already irritated. Noise could be heard in the background, sounding like music. Was she at a party?

"N- no," the teen stuttered back.

"Then what is it, kid?"

"It- it's DiGiorno!" she laughed. Happy was ready to explode on her, (Had she called just to bother him?) when something clicked. She sounded drunk. Very drunk. Far too drunk for a fifteen year old girl. In fact, she sounded like Tony after a party.

"Callie, are you- are you drunk?" he asked, shock slipping into his words. Even over the phone he could feel her demeanor change. The line was silent for a minute, before he piped back up, "Where are you? I'll come get you."

She gave him the address, still stuttering but clearly aware she was in trouble. Happy didn't know if he'd ever driven so fast.

When he arrived, she was standing outside an apartment complex, and there had to have been at least six teen boys staring at her. She was wearing a tight blue dress and heels. Happy had a silent revelation that if this were anyone else, he wouldn't care. But he'd never wanted to punch a teenager so badly.

He noticed her curls had been straightened, and remembered hearing Pepper on the phone with Callie over a burn. A navy bandaid was on her arm. Neither said a word as the teen climbed into the car, and no one spoke for several minutes.

"Please don't tell my dad," said Callie suddenly, her voice broken and shaking. "He's so stressed out and I don't wanna make it worse," she buried her face in her knees and began to cry. "It's already my fault he's so upset. It's my fault Peter got past the Babysitter protocol, I told him how to do it."

Sensing something larger at play, Happy pulled over and turned around. Gold eyeshadow, inky eye liner, and mascara were streaked across her dark cheeks, lipstick all over her knees and smudging.

"I just make everything worse!" she yelled after a moment's silence. "For everyone, all the time! My own mother didn't even want me, she hated me so much! Dad probably just took me in because he'd get a shit show from the press if he didn't! I ruined his life! He'd be better off if she'd killed me!" Callie continued to sob, while Happy looked at her, confused.

All he knew was that Callie's mother had been deemed unfit and that Tony took her in. Everyone knew Callie'd been upset since the fight with the other Avengers, and Peter's recent scolding clearly hadn't helped, but this seemed much more deep-seated.

Callie didn't say anything else as they drove home, although she continued to sob. She was still crying when Pepper pulled her inside to clean her up and get her to sleep. Happy didn't leave though, he wanted answers. Answers then came walking through the door in the form of one very exhausted Tony Stark.

"Tony," Happy called as the billionaire walked in. Tony gave him a half-hearted "What?" but didn't seem to be in the mood. 

"What happened to Callie?" Happy asked. "Her mom, I mean." he clarified.

"Where's this coming from? I thought she drove you nuts?" Tony asked, now looking ten times more alert. 

"Happy here, just brought Callie home drunk and sobbing." Pepper elaborated as she joined them, work heels clicking on the floor.

"Drunk," Tony began, panicked. "Wait where was she, did something happen-"

"She said she was at a party." Pepper clarified, knowing exactly what was going through Tony's head. Hesitantly, the genius nodded and sat down on the nearest sofa, patting the spot next to him.

Happy took the seat, Pepper on Tony's other side. Seeing his discomfort, she rubbed his shoulder, although she couldn't meet Happy's gaze. Tony cleared his throat.

"I, uh, had a one time thing with this woman, Holliday Robbins was her name, I think. She got pregnant with Callie, and…" he trailed off, like he couldn't say it. Pepper swallowed and picked up for him.

"Holliday tried to, uh-" she paused and swallowed. "She tried to drown Callie, um, a, uh, a few days after she was born. Uh, someone saw and called the police, and when they asked who the father was she said Tony Stark. So, they had to uh, call us and see if she was lying, and she wasn't-"

"I took her right away," Tony started, his voice suddenly working again. He was tearing up, but clearly trying to hold them back. "I loved her the second I saw her. How could I not, she's my baby…" With a choking noise, Tony leaned over and stopped talking again. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"We never meant for her to find out, not until she wanted to know at least, but, I took her to a hair salon to get braids, and there was her mother." Pepper continued. They sat in silence for at least a half hour, Happy processing the information, and Tony and Pepper consoling one another. Happy had more questions than answers when he left that night.

* * *

"Le' me go back to sleep, my head hurts," Callie whined as Tony tried to wake her. Seeing that his attempts weren't going anywhere, he begrudgingly kneeled beside his daughter's bed.

"Alright, SoCal, I'll let you sleep but I gotta tell you something first," Tony said softly, stroking her hair, still partially straightened. Callie gave a small grunt to show she was listening, something they both did often. "I love you so much Callie. You're my whole world baby doll, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't think I can count all the times you've saved my life on one hand. I'm so lucky to have you…"

Tony continued to speak until he heard soft snoring beside him. He chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Callie's forehead. While he'd have to talk to her about the night before at some point, he was content for the moment. If he had to die then and there, Tony would be just fine with that.


End file.
